We Fell in Love In A Hopeless Place
by Nightshade Flood
Summary: Emma has been sold into slavery where she meets a strange boy by the name of Sebastian.Inspired by angelskully's Sebastian CR on Deviantart.SebastianXOC
1. Chapter 1:The Meeting

_A/N: I don't own Sebastian or any other Kuroshitsuji Characters…(No duh)…_

Chapter 1: The Meeting

The cell was cold. The kind of cold that made your muscles hurt and your chest ach. The worst part about it was that you couldn't escape it.

As I sighed, a sliver puff of smoke was emitted into the air. I was amazed that I could see it at all with how little light there was down here. I could hear the whimpers and cries of the other children in the other cells that were a sleep. It's been a long time since I cried. I realized that crying wouldn't get me out of this hell and it defiantly wouldn't make me feel better.

How long had I been down here…weeks…months? Who knows; down here there was no sense of time, just an endless darkness. As I leaned up against the wall the cuts on my back began to burn. _Damn guards._ My long hair was matted with dirt and blood while my face had become unrecognizable. _How did this happen…_

*Flash Back*

A girl not older than sixteen walked along a dirt path in the country side. Her mother had told her that it wasn't safe for a young lady to be wandering around by herself. Of course she had just laughed and said that she could take care of herself, even if she was "**just** a girl".

She laughed as she picked one of the flowers that was growing at the side of the road and put it in her hair. She loved summer even if the day were sometimes to warm and made the ground unbearably hot on her bare feet.

Her smiled disappeared though as she remembered why she had wanted to take a walk in the first place. _Why do I need a husband? _She thought as she picked another flower and started picking at the leaves. She didn't even know why the man who had asked for her hand wanted to marry her. Her parents were poor so her dowry was nothing special and he was a lord after all.

She had only met him once and was disgusted by him. A hefty man who smelt of gin and sweat and over all had been rude to her. His greasy mouse brown hair started to disappear past a certain point on his head. The man made her stomach turn and question why people such as him were aloud into the world. _You'll learn to love him Emma_, her father had told her, _just wait you'll see_. "How can you learn to love someone?" Emma asked her self out loud as she sat down under a tree that was on the edge of the road. "Love isn't something you can learn."

A slight breeze made the tall grass and her long dark hair dance in the wind. Emma closed her eyes and sighed. She wished she could stay in this moment forever; the sun peaking through the trees green leaves and the blue sky filled with fluffy white clouds. With out even realizing it, Emma fell asleep under the tree.

The next time she awoke it was dusk and dark clouds were coming in. "Mother's going to kill me," she said gathering up the skirt of her dress and began to run on the dirt road to home. As she got farther down the road she could smell smoke. _Is something burn-_ She didn't finish her thought because the sight in front of her made her heart stop. Her home was on fire.

The flames dance in the windows of the farm house; mocking her as they spread like a parasite eating away at her home. Smoke left the house in a dense, black cloud that reached the orange sky. Strangely though it was quite; the only sound that could be heard was the crackling laugh of the fire and the whisper of the slight breeze through the trees.

"Mother…"she whispered as her eyes widened, "Father…" With out a second thought she bolted down the hill towards her house. "Mother! Father!" She screamed, the smoke making her eyes and lungs burn. Tears began to streak her face as she pried open the front door. In an instant flames licked at her left arm and Emma fell to the ground in pain. She could feel her skin began to blister and burn.

"Look it's the witch's daughter." A voice said above Emma. Staring down at her was her fiancé, Lord Ambrose. She glared up at him through blurry vision. "It was you?" He continued to smirk down at her, his yellow rotten teeth glowing in the dying light of the sun, "Such a shame that you weren't in the house either." Emma's anger rose to her throat, "YOU BASTRED!" She leapt up at him but his minions that were now coming out of the shadows restrained her.

Ambrose laughed mirthlessly, "It seems that I've made the little witch mad." "How could you!" She screamed at him wreathing under her capturers' grasps, "My mother wasn't a witch! She was a medicine woman you idiots!" He raised a bushy eyebrow at her and smirked, "Do you have any proof that she wasn't?"

"Do you have proof that she was," she growled. Ambrose smiled maliciously, "As a matter of fact I found this under a floor board in her room." He held up a book with a dark purple pentagram on the dark brown cover. The words _"__**Veritas Autem Vitae**__"_ glowed on the cover. _The Truth of Life…_ Emma stared at the book in shock and than glowered at Ambrose. Then realization hit her like a slap to the face. "You set this up didn't you..."

Sun was now completely gone and the only light was the flames of the burning house. Emma felt shivers go down her spine. "You never really wanted to marry me…you just wanted our land…" Ambrose smirked at her with his yellow teeth and laughed, "Looks like the dumb bitch just figured it out." All of his men laughed; making Emma's blood boil. She dug her fingernails into her palms to keep the tears that were gathering in her eyes from falling.

"So what are you going to do with me now?" she asked through her teeth. Ambrose kneeled down to her level and took her face in his hands. "Don't worry Emma darling… I'm going to take good care of you." Emma gathered all the spit in her mouth and spat in his face. Ambrose shouted in disgust and slapped handed her across the face.

"Filthy witch," he said wiping off the saliva on his face, "Take her away."

*End of Flash Back*

My mind filled with the memories of Ambrose beating me before he sold me off to some slave trader. I shivered as I remember the things he did to me. I rubbed my arms trying but failing to warm them. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall desperately trying to get some sleep. That's when I heard them.

The doors to dungeon opened at the end off the hall. My eyes shot open and my heart began to pound. Then the voices started.

"Stupid boy trying to run," a deep voice said, "how far do you think you could have gotten?"

There was no response.

"Not very bright is he?" another guard said.

The foot steps were getting closer to the cell I was in. As they stopped outside my cell door I heard the jingle of keys.

_What are they doing?_

The door opened revealing three figures. Two of them were the guards and the other one the boy who had tried to run.

One of the guards pushed the beaten and bloody boy into my cell. The boy caught himself before he could fall but soon sank to his knees.

The guards laughed before one of them looked at me and smiled, "Have fun with the witch's son girly." With that they closed the door and were gone.

I sat there frozen for a moment trying to figure out what had just happened. The boy stayed there crouched in the middle of the room. Blood and dirt covered his attire and was matted in his midnight black hair.

I didn't know what to do; it was just me and this boy in this cell. He must have done something bad; only the "bad slaves" were in part of the dungeon I was in. Finally after a couple minutes of silence I decided to speak.

"I would come over and try to help you but I'm chained to the wall." I said my voice was barely above a whisper because of the lack of water I had. The boy didn't move. "Are you okay?" I asked stupidly. _Of course he's not okay idiot_, I thought to myself, _he just got beaten to a pulp and now was left to rot_.

As I was lost in thought for a second, I didn't notice that the boy had begun to laugh. It was quiet at first, barely above a whisper, but then grew louder with each breath until it was so loud that my ears had begun to ring slightly.

He looked up at me from his crouched position and smiled eerily. His face was a stark white against the grimy dark stone walls. It was then I realized that he looked fairly handsome but it was hard to tell with all the dirt and blood covering him. His dark hair went well with his pale skin and his amber eyes seemed to glow in the dark. He looked only a few years older than me.

"What kind of question is that?" he chuckled with a smile on his face. My anger began to rise, "Sorry for begin concerned." All pity I had for him, disappeared with his snarky comment.

The boy dragged himself across the room and leaned him self against the wall farthest from me. "I'm sorry did I insult you '_My Lady_'?" He said bitterly.

"What did I ever do to you?" I practically growled.

The boy leaned his head back against the wall and sighed, "Nothing…yet…"

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean yet? What would I do to you?"

He laughed again and looked back over at me with his amber eyes. A shiver traveled down my spine.

"Didn't you hear the guards? I'm the _witch's son_," he spat, "Aren't you afraid of me or better yet have the urge to kill me?" The anger that was burning in his eyes suddenly disappeared and turned to sadness. He buried his head in his hands.

_A Witch's son…_

My mind froze for a second then slowly I began to laugh. He thought I was going to be scared of him because he supposedly the son of a witch. I began to laugh so hard that the cuts on my back began to bleed again. I didn't care though; I was too amused with the boy in front of me. My throat began to burn as my laugh became louder. As I lifted my head again and looked into his dumfounded face I smirked.

"I would be scared of you if I wasn't the daughter of one…" I said to him, even though I didn't believe my mother was a witch. He tilted his head in curiosity at me and smiled.

"What's your name?" he asked me as he studied my face.

I frowned at him. Why should I tell him? He had been rude to me from the start and from what I could tell didn't appreciate pity from anyone.

_If I told him my name though will he tell me his_?

Despite what my mind was telling me, my curiosity got the best of me. I sighed and said, "Emma, my name is Emma…and yours _Witch's Son_?"

He smiled at me from across the room again and answered,

"Sebastian, _'My lady'_."

**Yay first chapter of my first story! *Does happy dance*:)**

**To tell you the truth I'm really nervous…this didn't exactly turn out the way I wanted it to but I still sort of like it….weird right…**

**Okay I know Sebastian got his name from Ciel but I didn't really want to change it… The advantages of being the author;)**

**Sorry if Sebastian seemed OOC but it's because he's younger in this story so he going to act differently**

**We'll get into Sebastian's back round story more next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Nightshade Flood**


	2. Chapter 2:The Witch's Son

_A/N: I don't own Sebastian or any other Kuroshitsuji Characters_

Chapter 2: The Witch's Son

This had to be a joke. I could laugh as I stared at the girl in the cracked mirror. She wore a white servants dress and her freshly washed hair was pulled up into a bun. Only a couple of hours ago I had been covered in blood and grim but now I looked like a normal servant. Even though I was now clean I still didn't recognize myself. My slightly tan skin was now pale and dark circles had formed under my green eyes. My dark brown hair had lost its sheen and was rough.

I wanted desperately wanted to free my hair from the painfully tight bun atop my head but I was too afraid that I would be punished if I did. As I looked around the room I saw fear and fatigue in the other girls' faces. All the other girls were dressed the same as me. We were to serve the_ master _and his guest tonight at his winter ball and he didn't want us to look like we were sleeping with the pigs. But than again, the pigs got to sleep in better conditions than us I think.

"Into a line now!" A voice yelled from the entrance of the room. As the other girls and I formed a straight line I looked up to see who was at the entrance. My blood started to boil and I had to bite my tongue to prevent the anger to show on my face. It was the head guard, Randolf.

Randolf had been the reason I had been sent down to the "bad" part of the dungeon. He had been harassing a little girl and I told him to back off. No matter how tough I am; a girl verses an armed guard is going to lose any day. For talking back to authority I was rewarded ten lashes and was sent to the lower dungeons to rot.

Randolf was in his early thirties; he had pale blue eyes and blood red hair. He was tall and always had one hand on his sword as if he was expecting something to happen at any moment.

"Now as all you know the Master is having a ball tonight and you will be serving his guests," He said as he walked down the row of girls examining them for any flaws. "You're expected to be on your best behavior. You will act like good servants and be well mannered." He stopped walking as he came to me. His piercing blue eyes met my green. "If any you misbehave or do something stupid," He said his eyes still locked with mine, "you will have to answer to me."

He took one more look at me before continuing down the line of girls. I let out a long breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I knew he had directed the threat towards me and me alone. Randolf was still talking but I began to tune him out as my thoughts drifted to the discussion me and that boy Sebastian had many nights ago for some odd reason…

*Flash Back*

"So how did you end up in here?" I asked him after he had told me his name. After telling each other our names it was like we had made a truce and we had begun to talk more civil towards one and other.

He sat there in silence for a moment with his eyes closed and his head against the wall. He lifted his head and looked at me with glowing amber eyes, "I'll make you a deal. If you tell me your story first I'll tell you mine."

I didn't like the deal but curiosity was beginning to eat away again. After I thought about it for a moment there wasn't really anything I could lose by telling him. The worst that could happen was that he wouldn't tell me his story. I let out a sigh, "Fine."

"I lived on a farm with my mother and father. We were very poor and didn't have much but we were happy…or so I thought," I said to my cell mate.

I had never really thought about it now until then. I knew I was happy but was my parents? Was the reason that they wanted to marry me off to Ambrose was because they weren't satisfied with the life that we had; the life I loved?

I must have been sitting there for a while in silence because Sebastian cough and spoke to me. "Are you going to continue?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "Oh yeah, sorry."

I told him about me going out that day and not getting home till later. I told him about my ex-fiancé, Ambrose, murdering my parents for our land and that his excuse for killing them was that my mother was a witch. I was about to tell him about what Ambrose did to me after he took me as slave when I realize that my emotions where still raw. I tried to find the words to explain what happened but each time I tried I felt tears begin to burn in the back of my eyes. Finally I gave up.

"I-I rather not talk about the rest right now if you would mind," I said to Sebastian my voice cracking a bit. He looked at me with out a hint of emotion in his eyes. He respected my request though and nodded.

"That was a…interesting story Miss Emma," He said his eyes cast towards the ground, "I'm sorry about your parents and I hope that man spends an eternity in hell for what he did to you." I looked up at him expecting to see him smile but instead I saw real anger in his eyes. I was only allowed a moment of surprise before he began to talk to me again.

"Do you still wish to hear my story?" He asked me. I sat looking at him stupidly for a moment before shaking my head yes.

"Like you my family was poor. I had only one other sibling; a little sister named Sybil." He smiled as he said her name.

"My father had died of an unknown sickness when I was ten and Sybil was only a few months old. I did small jobs around in our town to earn money for us in my fathers place. My mother worked as…," He stopped for a moment as if to find the right words, "my mother…worked as a prostitute."

He was blunt with his answer which surprised me. As I searched his face for any emotion but I found again he was free of it. He looked at me as if waiting for me to say something about it but instead I kept my mouth shut.

Seeing that I wasn't going to say anything about it to him he continued his story, "Even though her job wasn't something she was proud of it put bread on the table for me and my sister which was all she was worried about. Along with her first job she did her own personal work on the side. She never told my sister or me about it and we never asked out of respect. It wasn't until that last night did I know what it was."

"I had just arrived home one night when one of my mother's clients from her secret job stormed into the house. He was rambling at her to fix something and was becoming more violent with each second."

He ran a hand through his dark hair, "I didn't know what was happening at the time. She kept telling him she didn't know how to. When the man stormed out of the house I thought it was all over but he soon returned with a mob of people; all of my mothers clients. After they got into the house its all a blur. As they attacked the house though, I realized that they were screaming kill the witch."

He stopped for a second and looked at me to see if I was even listening.

"After they got into the house they killed my sister and my mother but for some reason when it came time to kill me they kept me alive and sold me off to some slave trader."

His eye's had become dark and his voice had become quiet. We sat there in silence for a moment. The silence wasn't uncomfortable despite the situation; it was as if we were paying respects for both of our family's.

I finally spoke, "I'm sorry about your family too."

He stared at me; his eyes filled with sadness, and nodded his head.

That was the last thing we said to each other before both us fell into a restless sleep.

*End of Flash Back*

Sebastian had been moved to a different cell the next morning for a reason I didn't know. Before he left though he gave me a wicked smirk which made me wonder what he was thinking.

As I slowly came out of my thoughts I realized that the group of girls and I had been walking up to ball room where we would be working. The hallways were lit with torches and the curtains were drawn. Randolf was leading us down a long hallway which at the end had big double doors. When we reached them he turned around and began to speak.

"The guest will arrive shortly. You will serve their every need and remember what I told you about misbehaving." And with that he opened the doors. The light was painfully bright. I winced as I was forced to enter the room. At first I couldn't see anything but as everything came into focus I couldn't believe my eyes.

The room was the biggest room I had ever been in. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling filling the room with light. A huge U shaped table was in the room but there was still room for a dance floor. The walls were made of stone and had the Master's family crest hanging from them. The guards ushered us to different parts of the ballroom so that we were scattered. I was in such awe that I failed to notice the man that stood by me.

"Nice seeing you again _My Lady_," a voice whispered beside me. I looked up to see the golden eyes of the boy from my cell staring down at me.

In the light I could now tell just how handsome he actually was. Now that his long black was slicked back it could no longer hide his face. His skin was pale was flawless despite the beating he had taken a few days ago. I looked up at him; taken in just how tall he was compared to me. I had not noticed this the night we met because we were sitting. He wore white just like all the other servants in the room including myself. His golden eyes seem to glow because of the lighting of the room.

He looked down at me with a bored expression on his face. I realized that I was staring at him and blushed.

"Same," I said sharply.

_What is wrong with me?_ I thought angrily to myself as I began to stare at the floor.

"So cold," he said with amusement in his voice, "And here I thought we could be friends…"

I scowled up at him, "Why would you think that? You know that we will most likely die in a few weeks anyways."

With out looking at me he answered me with a simple shrug.

The guest arrived slowly at first but soon the room was filled with aristocrats. The woman giggled obnoxiously with each other and the men made pointless small talk.

I had been yet asked to do anything because I was the farthest away from the table of aristocrats but I knew my luck was going to run out soon.

As I scanned the room my eyes finally found what I was looking for. I had yet to see the Master and was curious as too what he was like. I was able to find him in the crow of babbling aristocrats because of his family crest adorned on his clothing. He was younger than I had expected him to be; he looked only to be at the most twenty-four. He had pale hair and dark eyes and was fairly tall. He was talking to someone who I didn't recognize and was laughing at something he had said. This wasn't at all what I had imaged him to look like. I was deep in thought before a familiar laugh rang in my ears.

My heart dropped to my stomach and a cold sweat began. I turned to the entry way of the room. Anger rose to my throat and my hand's formed fist. Standing there was Lord Ambrose grinning like a mad man back at me. My luck had just run out.

….

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!:(**

**I have actually had about half of this typed up for a while and was just to lazy to finish it. I've also been really busy with school work and other stupid stuff.**

**I honestly don't know how I feel about this chapter….I'm sorry if I bored you with Sebastian's story but I didn't really know how to write it. I wrote and re wrote it maybe like ten times before I finally was just kinda gave up on it…**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!:)**

**Also thanks ****FallenOkami**** for being my first reviewer!:)**

**-Nightshade Flood**


	3. Chapter 3:The Unwanted Guest

_A/N: I don't own Sebastian or any other Kuroshitsuji Characters_

Chapter 3: The Unwanted Guest

Everything became distant around me. I could no longer hear the crowd of people that surrounded me. My pulse could be heard in my ears and cold sweat ran down my body.

Ambrose, my family's killer, was standing across the room giving me a smug look. My anger became so intense that my body began to shake with rage.

_Why is he here?_ I asked myself as I kept my gaze on him as another servant lead him to his seat.

"What's wrong?" I heard Sebastian ask me.

Even though I could hear him I didn't answer him; I was to focused on the man I held my gaze with.

I was snapped out of my trance as I felt Sebastian lightly touch my upper arm and bent down his head slightly to whispered in my ear. I flinched slightly at the physical contact.

"That's him isn't it?" he whispered, "The man who sold you and killed your parents…"

I looked away from him and stared at the ground ashamed. I shook my head yes reluctantly. Even though I wasn't looking at him I could feel his amber eyes looking at me.

"Hey you girl," I heard a rough voice say to me. I looked up to see Randolf in front of me. I could have imagined it but I thought I heard Sebastian growl slightly under his breath.

"Yes?" I answered as politely as I could.

"Lord Ambrose wants you to serve him," he said as he turned to leave and made it obvious that I was to follow him.

For a moment I didn't know what to think. I looked up at Sebastian for a split second before turning to leave. When I looked up to look at him I saw the first real emotion that I had ever seen upon my acquaintance face; pity.

I walked over to the table in a trance. Then before I knew I was standing in front of Ambrose. What was left of his hair was slicked back and looked like it had been soaked in grease. He smelt as usual.

"Hello Emma." He said giving me a dreadful smile.

I forced all the emotion out of my face and bowed my head slightly, "My lord."

He was enjoying this; seeing me squirm under his gaze. My hands were grasped so tight that my knuckles had turned white. I feared that if I didn't keep my hands like this I would strangle him.

"What a _pleasure_ seeing you here my dear," He said giving me that same malevolent grin, "I'm sure your wondering what I'm doing here tonight."

Not caring if I actually did or not he continued. "I have become good friends with your… _employer_ Lord Avery."

Something good had come out of talking to him; he had just told me the name of the Master. I snuck a glace in Avery's direction for a moment before turning back my attention to the man in front of me.

"And when I was invited here tonight I couldn't pass up to see my _dearest Emma_ now could I?" He continued with his signature smile plastered on his face. I gripped the skirt of my dress tighter as I suppressed my ever growing hatred for him.

"Now," He said sinking farther into his seat, "How about a drink?"

As the night continued on I was forced to serve him. After dinner, Ambrose and all the other aristocrats decided that they all wanted to dance before desert; giving me a small break. I went and stood in the farthest reaches of the room where I could stand alone to think for a moment.

My breathing had become erratic and I was about to lose it. I was pretty much kissing the feet of my parents' killer. The thought angered me so much that I thought I was going to vomit.

_This had to be hell_, I thought to myself as I tried to calm myself so I would not attract attention of the guards or nobles.

I could start to feel tears form in the corners of my eyes. I growled at myself and quickly wiped them away. I had already told myself that I wouldn't let that man get another tear out of me and I wasn't about to give up now. Composing myself, I turned back around to see that the group of nobles was getting ready to sit down again.

I began to walk over to where Ambrose was seated when something strange happened.

_Hold on... you're almost done_, I heard in my head.

The thought wasn't mine even though it was in my head. The voice had sounded strangely familiar. I looked around and saw Sebastian across the room serving a noble woman.

She was couple of years older than me and had dark red hair, emerald green eyes, and flawless porcelain skin. She wore a beautiful green dress and her hair was tied up gracefully. She was your typical noble.

Sebastian was smiling at the woman with a slight grin upon his handsome face and made a comment to her that I could not hear. She blushed madly and waved a hand him as if to dismiss what he had said to her. He smiled at what seemed to be her modesty but for some reason I questioned his real reason.

Then Sebastian looked up and looked at me; his amber eyes locked with my green ones. I felt my insides tingle and a shiver went down my spine.

_The night is almost done… keep a straight head Emma_, I heard in my head.

Then he looked away from me and continued to serve the woman. The tingling sensation disappeared with his gaze.

I stood there stunned for a second. It was Sebastian talking to me in my head.

_Did this mean that- _

I wasn't able to finish my thought because Ambrose called my name.

"Em-Emma!" He called his words slurring. He had drunk a little too much and was now beginning to become tipsy. He had his glass raised in the air and was rocking back and forth in his chair slightly.

_Pathetic…_

"My lord?" I asked trying to hide the disgust in my voice.

"C-Can I h-have some more _dearest_," He asked with a drunken smile. I turned reluctantly to retrieve the wine pitcher from a nearby maid.

When I returned I started to fill his glass when the unthinkable happened. As I was pouring the wine into his glass, Ambrose lifted his arm and made me pour wine all over him.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Out of shock Ambrose knocked the pitcher out of my hands and knocked it to the ground. The glass pitcher shattered into a million pieces spilling the red contents everywhere. It splattered against my white dress soiling it along with the rug underneath the table.

Ambrose stood up; his eyes were wide with shock and rage.

"YOU BITCH!" He roared at me. He pulled his hand back to strike me. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for his hand to make contact with my face.

A sharp slap echoed through the now silent room. As I heard the sound I realized that I had not been hit.

I opened my eyes slowly and standing in front of me was Sebastian.

…

**YAY chapter three is done!:)**

**I thought I would update sooner than usual because the last chapter was up so late:)**

**Sorry it's kinda short but the next chapter should be longer**

**Chapter four should probably be up by Friday or Saturday but if it's not I'm sorry**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**-Nightshade Flood**


	4. Chapter 4:The Master

_A/N: I don't own Sebastian or any other Kuroshitsuji Characters but I do own Emma and all my other Oc's_

Chapter 4: The Master

Sebastian's face was whipped to the side and a red hand print had begun to form on the pale skin of his left cheek. His dark hair that used to be slicked back now hung in front of his face which had consorted into a grimace. He opened his eyes and looked down at me for a moment. A flicker of rage flashed through them before becoming emotionless once again. He slowly turned back around to face Ambrose.

"Insolent boy!" Ambrose roared up at him. Sebastian towered over him but was absolutely powerless at the moment. Even though he couldn't do anything he didn't move from his spot in front of me. His face was with out emotion as he looked down at Ambrose; he simply stared at the man with his fiery amber eyes.

"You're going to wish you hadn't got in my way," Ambrose growled up at Sebastian. Then all of a sudden Sebastian's demeanor changed. He gave Ambrose a wide smile; his white teeth becoming visible. "I'm **so** sorry my Lord but I had become concerned for one of my fellow **servants** well being. I hope you could accept my deepest apologies for my dreadful behavior…," He said giving him an elegant bow.

Everyone in the room (including myself) looked at the dark hair boy in amazement. Whispers filled the room concerning the surprisingly mannered servant, "'Who is he?'…'Where did he learn such manners?'…'He's quite handsome for a servant isn't he?' "Ambrose stared up at the boy astonished, "Well…umm…I-"

Ambrose was quickly cut off by Lord Avery

"Well if we are all done here I say its time for desert…" Avery said with a hand on Ambrose's shoulder. Avery clapped and servants rushed into the room holding pastries and all different sorts of treats. In a matter of seconds all eyes had gone from the four of us to the delectable food in front of them.

"_Aristocrats…so small brained…"_the voice in my head spoke. I looked up at Sebastian to see him and Avery staring at each other. Sebastian's face had returned to its original emotionless state and was staring at the master with a rather bored look upon his face. Avery looked at Sebastian as if he stared at him long enough he could figure him out.

Everything about Avery was alluring which only made me hate him even more. He was a fairly tall man about the same height as Sebastian. He stood with an air of grace, as many Aristocrats did, but everything about him oozed power: his facial features, his posture, his clothing…everything. His skin was pale and smooth and as far as I could see was flawless. His fair blond hair was slicked back as Sebastian's had been but a few strands hung in his face. What really caught my attention though were his eyes. They were a dark purple; so dark that unless you stood as close as I was at the moment you would think they were brown. Avery, breaking Sebastian's gaze turned to me.

His dark eyes were cold and calculating as he gazed down at me. He studied me just as a hunter would do when deciding his prey's next move. I inwardly cursed myself as I blushed when I a shiver travel down my spine at his gaze. He smiled when he saw me become flustered and turned back to Ambrose.

"I'm so sorry for such a nuisance Lord Ambrose," Avery's silky voice said to a slightly tipsy Ambrose, "I will have one of my maids help clean you up in one of my guest rooms." Avery was about to motion for a maid that was close by but Ambrose stopped him. "No, I would like this one to help me." Ambrose said pointing to me.

It was then that I realized I hadn't moved for a while. I still had the handle of the broken pitcher in my hand that I had picked up when I had dropped it. The whole front of my white dress was stained red from the wine; it looked disturbingly like blood. My whole body shook with shock. Avery looked at me with his dark eyes and said to Ambrose, "Are you sure my lord?"

Ambrose shook his head and gave him a smile. "I'm sure Lord Avery. The girl can make up for what she did."

As they spoke my stomach dropped and black spots danced in front of my vision. I was going to have to be alone with Ambrose. Sebastian couldn't be there to take the blow if he tried to hit me again. All hope of getting out of this situation disappeared as Avery nodded his head slightly and said, "What ever you want Lord Ambrose." Even though he let Ambrose choose me his dark eyes hid something that I couldn't pinpoint.

I turned to look at Sebastian for a second to see a look of pity pass through his cat like eyes before disappearing back into his normal mask. We both knew what was going to happen and there was no stopping it now. A cold sweat started to form on my brow.

"And what do you want me to do with the other servant?" Avery asked Ambrose turning to where Sebastian was standing quietly. "He got in my way of properly punishing the girl but I could careless about what happens to the rat." Ambrose said giving Sebastian an indifferent look. Avery gave Sebastian a thoughtful look before nodding and signaled Randolf to his side. "Yes my lord?" Randolf said giving the Master a bow.

Gold met purple as the master and Sebastian held each other's gaze once more. They looked at each other as if daring the other to look away. After what seemed like hours I saw a look of confusion pass through Sebastian's face before it changed to one of reorganization. As soon as it was there though disappeared. Avery smiled as he saw the emotion pass through the slaves face. "Take the servant down to the dungeons and punish him however you see fit." Avery said his eyes not straying from Sebastian's. I saw Sebastian's body stiffen even more but his face remained the same emotionless mask. "Yes my lord," Randolf said as he grabbed Sebastian's upper arm and lead him out of the room.

Before exiting the room though he turned his golden eyes back to me. For the first time I saw his amber eyes full of an unfamiliar emotion…fear._ "Tread carefully my Lady…"_ I heard in my head before he turned his gaze away from me and was gone from the room.

Before I could even think of what had just happened Avery's voice interrupted my thoughts. "And you servant," He said taking in my wine soaked dress with his sinister eyes, "will take Lord Ambrose to our guest room and will apologies for your horrid behavior. Is that clear? " As he spoke my anger began to rise once more but I choked it down. "Yes my lord," I said staring into his dark purple eyes. He looked at me clear that he was expecting me to bow to him but I just couldn't force my self to. Some how I had found the courage to hold his dark gaze even though it was killing me to. Instead of getting angry Avery gave a small chuckle and smiled then turned back to Ambrose.

"I will have a guard escort you and the girl to one of my guest rooms," He said snapping his long fingers together signaling a guard. "Now if you'll excuse me I must get back to my other guests. I hope you can accept my apologies once again for this inconvenience." Avery gave Ambrose one more graceful bow before moving briskly back to his seat among his clueless guests.

The walk to the guest room was short but my heart pounded with each step. The guard walked fast turning each corner with out hesitation. Ambrose walked next to me with the smuggest look I had ever seen. My palms became sweaty and I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. As I entered the small guest room I could feel Ambrose's eyes on my back. The room was small and quaint which made it a normal guest room. The lighting in the room was dim due to dissipating candles which made it hard to see. I walked into the middle of the room as I heard the door close behind me. I turned to face Ambrose but as I did his hand made contact with my face.

The force was so strong that I was knocked to the ground leaving my cheek red and stinging from the hit. Cradling my red cheek I looked up from my position on the ground to see a furious Ambrose. "HOW DARE YOU EMBARESS ME YOU BITCH!" he roared down at me. I looked around the room I saw that there was no guard. It was then I realized how bad my situation actually was. "YOU! A NOBODY!" He growled at me as he grabbed me by my hair which by now was out of its bun. I clawed at his hands trying to free my hair from his painful grasps.

Tears began to form in my eyes but they were not of sadness but of anger. I hated how weak I was; how utterly powerless I was at the moment. He pulled back at my hair making me stare right into his black eyes. His eyes held anger but what scared me the most was that they also held lust. I had seen it before when I was first a slave him. _Not again…_ I thought as the tears began to flow freely from my eyes and my body began to shake. Ambrose laughed as he saw the fear and anger in my green eyes. "Oh Emma, Emma…such a weak pathetic animal…" He said as he wiped a tear off of my cheek.

Gathering up all the spit in my mouth I spat in his face. Cursing he slammed my head into the nearest wall. The impact shook my entire being and my vision blurred. I slumped to the ground against the wall and raised a shaky hand to my forehead. I could feel a warm liquid begin to run down my forehead. Before I could gather my bearings I felt a foot come into contact with my side. I gasped as I felt the air leave my lungs. I heard Ambrose's laugh above me as I slowly tried to crawl towards the door.

All of a sudden I was flipped onto my back with my hands above my head as he pinned me to the ground. My eyes widen as I felt him start to tear at my dress. "STOP!" I screamed as I struggled under his weight. Ambrose struck me again this time punching me but it didn't stop my struggling. No matter how much I struggled though I wasn't strong enough to free myself from his grasp. "HELP! STOP IT!" I screamed franticly as the dress began to rip more.

All of a sudden Ambrose was ripped off of me and thrown against the wall by a tall figure. Ambrose dazed struggled to his feet startled but was all of a sudden stabbed through the chest with the sword of the figure. Ambrose's widen and blood began to pour out of his mouth. He looked down at me fear ever present in his eyes. Then like a puppet whose strings were cut he fell to the floor. A pool of crimson blood began to form around his lifeless body.

I tore my eyes away from Ambrose's dead body and looked up at the stranger who had saved me. As I did my heart stopped completely. Lord Avery stood above me with a bored look upon his face. He gave irritated sigh and looked down at Ambrose with disgust. "What a waste..." he said shaking his head as he poked Ambrose's lifeless body with his sword. He gave another sigh as he raked his blood stained hands through his hair dying his pale hair pink.

Then, as if just noticing that I was there, Avery turned to my shaking form. Taking off his white jacket he bent down he placed it around me; his blood stained fingers staining it in to process. Then standing up to full height again, he picking up his sword and turned to leave. "Wait!" I said before he could leave the room. He turned towards me his dark eyes meeting my green ones.

I didn't expect him to listen to me so I stumbled with my words at first. "W-why did you save me?" I asked shakily as he took a handkerchief out of his pocket. "Because my dear Emma," he answered simply as he cleaned the blood off of the sword with the handkerchief, "it is my job to exterminate the unclean…the unnecessary…" And with giving her one last look he left the room, not telling her what he meant or how he knew her name.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY CHAPTER FOUR IS FINALLY DONE!:D<strong>

**I don't know why but this chapter was really hard for me to write...**

**As I was writing it though I realized that people might think Avery is supposed to be like the Viscount Druitt and I just wanted to say that Avery looks, acts, and is completely different to that character….. I just wanted to be clear on that:) **

**I know I being kinda greedy for asking but I would LOVE more reviews:3 **

**They make me want to write more so if you want to see more of this story review!:) **

**Also thank you to everyone who added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts…you guys made my day:3**

**I'm also super sorry for the waits in between the chapters…after June 13 the updates will become more frequent since I will be off of school:)**

**If you guys have any questions please feel free to message me:)**

**Thanks and Review!**

**-Nightshade**


	5. Chapter 5:The Cellmate

_A/N: I don't own Sebastian or any other Kuroshitsuji Characters but I do own Emma and all my other Oc's_

Chapter 5: The Cellmate

I leaned against the wall of my cell once again playing with the sleeve of the Avery's jacket. It had been hours since the party had ended and all the "servants" had been sent back to their cells. I sat again against the wall in my wine soaked dress with Avery's jacket the only thing keeping me from freezing to death. I still couldn't believe what had just happened up stairs. I could still picture Ambrose's lifeless stare as he became the sheath for Lord Avery's sword. Only two things told me that I hadn't been dreaming which was my throbbing battered body and Lord Avery's jacket that was still draped on my shoulders.

I dug my nails into my palms as I thought of how weak I was against Ambrose and how Avery had to come to my rescue like a knight in all white. Even though Avery had saved me I couldn't suppress the hatred I felt for him. I wanted to bring Ambrose to his end and avenge my family but all of this was impossible now because Avery had killed him. All of a sudden a thought struck me. This was as much Avery's fault that I was here as Ambrose. Avery was keeping all of us here like some caged animals for what? His own sick amusement maybe? Something in me snapped at that moment and I lost all control of my self. "Avery..." I hissed in a hoarsely as I staggered to my feet and limped to the cell door.

"HEY!" I shouted as loud as I could. Only silence answered me. "HEY!" I screamed banging on the door. "LET ME OUT!" I heard other people in their cells move and complain but I couldn't care less. If didn't get out soon I would go crazy. "LET ME OUT DAMN IT!" I screamed as I rattled the bars of the little window. "AVERY!" I began to claw at the door. "AVERY LET ME OUT!" Avery's jacket fell from my shoulders as I threw my body against the door. The hinges rattled as I threw my shoulder against the wooden door again and again.

Tears began to run down my face as I became hysterical. I missed the sun, the grass, the trees, the cool breeze; everything that was in my old life. I wanted out of this hell. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" I screamed banging my fist against the door. "HEY YOU SHUT UP!" I heard an approaching guard scream at me.

I continued to bang on my door even as the footsteps became closer and closer. "SHUT UP BITCH OR WE'LL HAVE TO USE FORCE!" He yelled over my banging. I continued to hit the door vigorously and scream. Then the door disappeared from my touch. Strong hands gripped my upper arm and threw me against the back wall; my head hitting it with a loud crack. I felt something cold wash over me. I realized the guards had thrown a bucket of water on me. I shivered from the cold as I felt my self losing consciousness. The last thing I saw was the guards filing into the cell with angry looks on their face.

As I started to come to I could feel the throbbing of my aching body and the pounding of my head. I was cold and damp from the water that had been dumped on me. I raised an aching arm up to pull Avery's jacket closer to me but found it was no longer on my person. The ground underneath me was dirt which meant I was back in the lower part of the dungeons. I slowly tried to open my sore eyes that had become caked shut. My eyes took a minute to try adjust to the lighting. I lay there for a minute staring at the ceiling trying to remember what had happened.

I let out a loud sigh as I remembered my break down and cursed my self. I cursed myself for being weak. Weakness here meant certain death and I knew this. Now here I was put in the lower parts of the dungeons to rot for who knows how long.

Pushing my self up on to my elbows I tried to sit up. My bones cracked as I moved making me wince in pain. Then something rustled across from me in the cell making me jump slightly. My eyes searched the cell to find the source of the noise. I could make out a figure of a person in the far corner of the cell. It was small and was leaning into the corner.

"Hello?" I croaked, "Whose there?" "Who are you?" the person asked. I raised an eyebrow, "What?" As I looked closer I realized that the person was a little boy. He was dressed in rags and was covered in filth. He couldn't have been more than nine years old by how small he was. He stared at me with cautious blue eyes through his dark hair.

"Who are you?" he demanded again. "Who are you?" I echoed perplexed by the boy's behavior. I would've been more surprised by the young boy's behavior if I hadn't spent the time I had down here. He was probably a sweet boy before being forced here into an isolated dark cell for who knows how long. Being alone in the dark for so long could do stuff to you that you could never imagine. Your sanity slowly disappears and soon you're talking to the rats in your cell.

"You answer my question first," he said with a scowl across his face. "I'm Emma," I reluctantly told the demanding boy.

"Your human right?" He asked as he studied me with his cold dark eyes. _What_, I thought, _what else would I be_? "Yes I am." I responded as I moved my aching body to lean against the wall farthest from him to make him less nervous. "How can I know if you're telling me the truth," said the boy his dark blue eyes fixated on me, "**he** said he was human to but he wasn't and he killed everyone." I didn't know what he was talking about. "Who wasn't human?"

He flinched at the thought of something. "Nobody…it's not of importance anymore. Now are you human? Answer my question." I sighed because I had no idea how I could prove I was human to the boy. "You're just going to have to trust me," I said staring back at him. He stared at me for another moment before he relaxed almost completely. "You better be telling me the truth," he said, "I hate liars."

I gave a rueful smile at the boy, "Me too." We sat in silence for a moment before he broke it. "Simon." He said quietly, "That's my name." I looked over at him to see him look at me as if waiting for a response. Surprising him I crawled over and sat by him, "Nice to meet you Simon." I held out my hand to him. He looked at it warily for a moment before he accepted the hand shake his cold eyes becoming warmer.

"So how did you end up here?" I asked him. He gave a slight shrug, "I like everyone else I guess." "What do you mean like every one else?" I asked confused by the boy's statement. "I was sold to the Master because they thought I was some type of warlock or demon." He said almost irritably, "Aren't you here because of similar reason?"

Even though I had talked to other cell mates before I had never got to ask them the reason of why they were here. We were constantly being moved around to different cells; especially me because of my bad behavior. Why were we all here?

"Yes," I said almost breathlessly, "my mother was accused of being a witch when she was just a medicine woman." Simon shook his head, "For a lot of people that's the case." "Why did they think you were a warlock?" I asked him. I looked at him and saw nothing of importance. "We'll sometimes I have these…" he paused a moment trying to find the right word, "episodes. I don't remember anything after them but I always do something bad when they occur."

I suddenly became wary of the boy. Simon noticed this because eyes became cold again. "I don't hurt anybody or anything; I just start speak some weird language or gibberish. That's what my mom told me at lest." He became quiet again after mentioning his mother. "How did you get caught?" I asked feeling bad for him. "I had an episode in town one day and the towns people thought I was possessed or something…." He said quietly. "They took me away and sold me to slave dealer and I ended up here." I felt bad for the boy that sat next to me; he never got the chance at a child hood and was force to grow up.

"I'm sor-"

"I don't need your pity." He whispered harshly at me his dark blue eyes full of sorrow. He tried to act older, stronger but I could see past his mask and saw how scared he truly was.

Before I could say anything to him though, we heard a noise coming from the end of the corridor; footsteps to be exact. Simon became tense next to me as the sounds became closer. The faint glow of a torch became brighter and brighter before it stopped in front of the cell door. "Let's just put him in here!" We heard the guard out side the cell say quietly. The familiar sound of keys jingling filled our ears. As the door opened Simon gabbed my wrist.

Two guards stood before us with a limp figure in their grips. I immediately recognized the limp figure as Sebastian. He was covered in blood which I could only guess was his. His eyes were closed, obscuring his amber eyes. They roughly threw Sebastian into the cell and shut the door with out saying a word to us. Simon and I sat perfectly still until the torch light had disappeared completely.

A couple of seconds after the light faded I stood up weakly to go over to Sebastian's unmoving form. Simon gabbed my hand franticly to pull me back down. "That's him!" he whispered as if scared to wake our new cellmate, "That was the man who killed everyone!" I remembered the first night that I had met Sebastian; the guards had said that he had tried to escape that night. Was that the night that he killed all the people in Simon's cell?

"I need to go over and see if he's okay," I said to Simon as I tried to release my hand from his grip. "He's dangerous Emma." He said not taking his gazed off of Sebastian. I freed my hand and placed it on Simon's shoulder. "It's okay Simon, he's a…" I was going to say friend but I don't think friend was the right word.

We had only met a few days ago but he had taken a hit for me and gotten a beating for it. I knew he had some type of power. I had known since he read my thoughts in the ballroom and told me to be careful. But there was one question that I still asked myself; why would he try and help me? "I'll be careful," I finished instead. He looked at me hesitantly and shook his head "okay".

I made my way over to Sebastian slowly and knelt down to him. Up close, even in the dim light, I could see how bad his back had been whipped. The back of his shirt was almost nonexistent and was dyed red from his blood. His back had slash marks crisscrossing on his back of all different sizes. His face was bruised all over and his lower lip was cracked and bleeding.

"Sebastian?" I whispered trying to see if he was still conscious. No answer. I knelt down closer and put my head by his mouth to see if I could hear him breathing. His shallow breathing made my hair tickled my face. "Sebast-" In one movement Sebastian stood up and grabbed me by the neck and pushed me up against the wall. In shock I clawed at the hand that was wrapped around my throat choking me.

"EMMA!" I heard Simon yell from my right. Sebastian raised me off the ground with one hand around my neck. "Sebastian!" I choked out as I tried to pry his vice like grip off my throat. His glitter golden eyes held rage as he squeezed harder crushing my windpipe. He could see me but he didn't seem to recognize me at all. "EMMA HOLD ON!" I heard Simon yell.

"Sebastian…it's me…Emma…" I struggled to say as I was able to loosen his grip slightly. Black dot's began to dance in front of my vision. "Sebastian…please… stop…." Realization seemed to hit him suddenly; the rage left his eyes and was replaced with confusion. "Emma…" He croaked out in confusion, "…Emma…" He released my grip on my throat. I collapsed to the ground coughing dry heaving and trying to catch my breath. "EMMA!" I heard Simon shout as he came to my side. "Are you okay?!" I shook my head "yes" unable to speak. I felt like the life had been sucked out of me.

I looked up at Sebastian who seemed to be frozen where he stood looking down at me in what seemed to look like fear. "Emma…" he said once more before he dropped to his knees in front of me taking my head into his hands. I flinched under his touch. "Are…Are you okay?" He said examining the red ring around my neck from where his hand had been. His gold eyes where sad as he examined the damage he had caused. All of a sudden Simon pushed him away from me and glared at Sebastian as he stepped in front of me trying to shield me with his small body.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER DEMON!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey what's up?! yes i didn't drop off the face of the earth i just have had a really really really busy summer. I'm super extra sorry for making you guys wait so long for this i just haven't the time or inspiration to write this. I've also been super busy getting my drivers permit so that has taken up quite a bit of my time. i'm such a hypocrite because i'll be cursing the authors of my favorite fics for not up dating when i'm leaving all of you waiting for the next chapter for this: i know i'm a horrible...**

**Okays guys notes about this chapter:**

**1: Yes for all of you who guessed it Simon is supposed to be some what a younger Ciel but there is a reason for me not keeping Ciel's name. But if i told you why this is i would ruin the whole story for you guys;) If you guys don't like Ciel's name as Simon please tell me i will have a poll up on my page. If you guys don't like it i will go back and change it because i luv my readers*insert creepy smile here* Just joking.**

**2: I realized that Sebastian was a little OOC in this chapter and i apologize for that but there was no way around it for this scene. He will be back to himself next chapter.**

**3:I took the Mary Sue test for Emma and it said that she was borderline Mary Sueish and i just wanted to know if that was true because i really want to improve my writing. So please kind readers tell me if she is a Mary Sue..**

**I just wanted to thank you all for all of you guys reviewing because it makes me happy to see what you guys have to say about the story. I promise to try harder to get more frequent with my updates but the more you guys review the more i will update!:3 Thanks Again and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Nightshade Flood**

**CammieXPandas: I just wanted to thank you for reviewing and just being an awesome:3 Your support has really helped me during writers block so thank you:) **

**FallenOkami: It's a more complicated than that so your just going to have to wait and see:)**


End file.
